Roman Academy
Roman Academy '(浪漫学園 ''Rōman Gakuen) which teaches students from 15 to 18 years of age, is the high school which many characters attend. It is a large co-ed school. A bike rack is outside. Sports fields for track, baseball, etc. are also available. Many large trees dot the campus. There is Pegasus-like statue in the front, and a giant clock has been placed in the center of the main building outside. Dress Code Students are required to wear a uniform-- a gray coat with a white/blue shirt, dark blue/black pants (for the boys) or a short dark blue skirt for the girls. The boys wear a tie (mainly red or blue); the girls wear a bow. The school’s emblem is designed on the shirt’s front pocket. The boys also wear green/beige full sleeved sweaters (ex. Wakamatsu). The students all wear typical Japanese school shoes during the day and change their shoes before heading home/attending sports clubs. Each character has their own style for wearing their uniforms. For example, Nozaki always dresses smartly. Sakura wears a blue bow instead of tie whereas Kashima wears a black blazer instead of a jacket. Mikoshiba always wears a red/yellow shirt underneath his white shirt and dresses rather casually with no tie. Hori usually wears a blue shirt with a blue tie. According to the official fanbook, students are given the freedom to wear almost whatever they want. For the ties and ribbons, students can either wear school ties or ribbons, or their own ribbon, and example of this is Sakura's ribbon, which is not a school ribbon. Additionally, inner wear, such as Mikoshiba's red shirt is allowed by school rules. Colours of the school ties also represent different levels of seniority, with first-years wearing green ties, second-years wearing red ties and third-years wearing blue ties. However, it is unknown if this applies to ribbons. Classes Normal desks and chairs are for the students. There is a bigger desk in the front for the teacher placed in front of blackboard. Sliding doors are used to enter classes. Lockers are placed behind the students’ desks. Small potted plants/flowers in vases are usually placed on top of these lockers. White curtains are used for the windows. The halls are normal with fire extinguishers and small cabinets placed along one side of the wall underneath the windows. Bulletin boards canvas the walls covering all kinds of clubs, activities, notices, etc. Clubs :Main Article: Roman Academy/Clubs Art Club A fairly popular club which holds after-school meetings. They do a variety of different art forms, including figure sketching, painting, and water colors, and focus is mainly set on realism. Chiyo Sakura is a member of this club. There are no male members in the manga, but there are in the anime. Drama Club A club that performs plays at events. Masayuki Hori is the club's president, and Yuu Kashima, the club's prince. Umetarou Nozaki often writes the club's cheesy play scripts, though that fact is unknown to the members aside from Hori. Glee Club Not much is known about this club, other than that it is essentially a music club. All the members are female. Yuzuki Seo is the 'Lorelei of the Choir Club' because of her beautiful singing, however in inter-school competitions, she is promoted to 'Little Mermaid of Roman Academy' for her silence, which is done to maintain her image. Basketball Club A club for playing the sport, basketball. Male and female teams are separate. Hirotaka Wakamatsu is a member of the male team, however Seo often 'assists' both the male and female teams during practice. Other Sports Clubs Roman Academy also has a number of sports clubs aside from basketball, such as volleyball, rugby, soccer and table tennis, all mentioned by the Art Club members in Chapter 86. A baseball club is also mentioned in Chapter 62 when Seo was asked to assist them. Special Areas Roof It has regular sized bars and a tall mesh style fence covering all sides of the roof. This place was featured prominently in Episode 6 because this is where Wakamatsu ‘challenged’ Yuzuki based on his shojo manga studies. Gate The front gate is where all the students enter from. Sakura trees are placed right at the entrance. Different sized hedges/bushes are also placed on the inside and outside of the school. This place is symbolic and featured in Episode 12. On the day of the entrance ceremony, Sakura got on the wrong train and was late for school. When she got there, she saw Nozaki who had fallen asleep as he was trying to get across the gate (he was late as well). Waking up suddenly, he asked Sakura if she was late as well and offered a hand across. She couldn’t help herself, so he jumped down and lifted her across. This was the moment when Sakura first fell in love with Nozaki. She claimed that he had saved her and cheered her up when she was about to cry. Library A large area filled with tall shelves of books. The library is a prominent setting in Chapter 75, where Nozaki and Mikoshiba exchange 'love letters'. Students Trivia * The 浪漫 '''rōman in Roman Academy means 'romance' or 'love affair'. * There is an all-girls middle school three train stations away. Category:Universe Category:Locations